Of Apricots and Blueberries
by Honestly
Summary: 10: Summer – Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is angsty. A series of GrimmIchi drabbles, updated randomly.
1. Belief

Grimmjow did not understand the concept of love. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that he did not believe in love.

Yet he finds himself watching Ichigo, hour after hour, day after day. Disguising his reiatsu, he shadows the boy as Ichigo goes from home from school, observing him as he defeats hollows, watching him when he's asleep, a trace of his trademark scowl still on his face.

He notes the passion with which Ichigo protects those who are important to him. He discovers that Ichigo possesses a potentially fatal, inherently forgiving streak. He learns of Ichigo's inherent stubbornness to accept that there is anything that he cannot do, and finds that Ichigo has a surprisingly kind heart which he tries to cover with a tough, no-nonsense exterior.

No, Grimmjow doesn't believe in love. But recently, as he gazes down at the security screens in Hueco Mundo, at the orange-haired idiot running around with a green-haired child perched on his shoulders, he wonders if he could learn.


	2. Stalked

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot to do this for the first chapter, but Bleach isn't mine. Wish it was, though )**

Ichigo thinks he's being stalked. It's not just a suspicion, actually. More like a glaringly obvious fact, and he's tired of denying it. A person can only take so many nights of waking and being scared witless by a figure at his window, so many days of turning around and seeing someone duck out of sight, before he is forced to admit that he's being followed. Whether he's killing hollows or eating dinner, he feels like he's being watched, and it's fucking creepy.

Ichigo wonders why anyone would stalk him. Stalking is a behavior born from obsession, and quite frankly, Ichigo thinks that anyone who would spend their time stalking him instead of doing something productive needs to get a life.

He also wonders who it is.

……

All right, he'll drop the act. He knows it's Grimmjow.

Ichigo has known since he woke up the first night and saw the lean figure sitting at his window, one leg propped up casually on the sill. Granted, it was dark, and the figure was gone by the time he blinked, but Ichigo would recognize those alluring blue eyes anywhere. It's almost comical how an Arrancar with such a demonic presence has such angelic eyes. It takes away from his strength.

Okay, he's lying again. Those angelic blue eyes are rather hot, though he'd rather die than admit it. Ichigo would like nothing better than to catch Grimmjow at his window one day, to physically restrain him and ask him what the fuck he's doing at his window, but Grimmjow is always gone by the time he rolls over.

He'll give it to him, that bastard is fast.

Ichigo has discovered that Grimmjow follows him during the day too. If he suddenly whips around fast while he's walking somewhere, he can often catch a glimpse of distinct blue. It makes him smile, though.

There's also that oppressive reiatsu. Ichigo often wonders who Grimmjow thinks he's fooling. Ichigo may not be as sensitive as Ishida when it comes to detecting reiatsu, but he's not stupid. The ass is going to get himself caught if he keeps this up.

But Ichigo has to confess, although at first the attention pissed him off and made him nervous, he now finds it endearing. Almost. Ichigo has to admit that he looks forward to locking eyes with Grimmjow when he wakes in the night, even if it's just for a second, and he won't deny the pleasant heat that collects in his body when he does see Grimmjow at his window.

The more Grimmjow visits him, the more Ichigo thinks about him. He finds himself wondering why certain Arrancar, though considered as nothing more than tools of war, are so well-formed and appealing to the eye. They're _made_ from an _orb_. And why the fuck does Grimmjow wear his jacket open like that? It's distracting.

It has, in fact, distracted Ichigo so much that he's started to dream about the Arrancar. And hell, not normal dreams, either. Ichigo wouldn't have minded so much if they'd been fighting or slashing at each other in his dreams. While they are sweating, panting, and sometimes struggling in his dreams, they definitely aren't fighting. That's all he'll say about it.

And those dreams just keep getting worse and worse; he'll wake up in the morning, flushed and shaking, cursing Grimmjow with all his might. Right now, his worst fear is that Grimmjow will visit him one night while he's having one of _those_ dreams. He wonders what the bastard would think. Knowing the asshole, the Arrancar would probably just take his actions for encouragement and molest him. However, Ichigo thinks, as he buries his blushing face into his pillow, such a result probably wouldn't be _so_ bad.


	3. Musings

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me

If you like these drabbles, please just drop me a message and tell me what you think. I'd really like it :)

Now, onto the drabble!

"Ichi-niisan!"

Both the shinigami and the arrancar sitting at his window flinched, cutting off their furious, low-voiced exchange of threats and insults. Neither of them had gone for their swords yet, but they were getting pretty damn close.

Ichigo stepped away from the window. "We're not finished," he hissed at the smirking Grimmjow.

Grimmjow let out a nasty cackle. "Retreating, are you?" he sneered. Instead of saying anything, Ichigo gave him a dirty look and headed downstairs to eat dinner with his family.

Grimmjow watched him go. As the door closed behind Ichigo, he swung his legs into the shinigami's room and slid into a sitting position on the floor. Letting his head drop back against the wall with a soft _thunk_, the arrancar closed his eyes and strangely, found the voice of Ichigo's sister echo in his head. _"Ichi-niisan!"_

Grimmjow snorted. No matter what the kid claimed his name meant, it seemed to Grimmjow that Ichigo's name was nothing but a play on numbers. Ichi-go. One, five. Ichi-nii-san. One, two, three. He wondered briefly if the kid's parents had realized this when they named their son.

Grimmjow frowned slightly, long fingers tapping the floor. Ichi-go. It hadn't occurred to him before, but one and five made six. His cerulean eyes flickered with interest. Ichi-nii-san. One, two, and three also made six. Six. His number.

He curled his fingers into a fist, and laughed softly, dangerously. It was the thrill of the chase. And as Sexta Espada saw it, the prey he had been hunting slowly for so long was destined to belong to him.

(1) Niisan in japanese means older brother.

(2) Ichi one, ni two, san three, go five.


	4. 1sentence drabbles: Part 1

**Author Notes: **Hi~! Sorry for not updating in so long, but I started on a project for the 1sentence community and I just finished it. I just finished writing fifty 1 sentence Grimmjow/Ichigo drabbles XD! So I can finally post. Sorry it took so long! Anyways, I'm only posting ten at a time, or it'd be too overwhelming.

**Warning:** There are some mentions of smex in these chapters, and yaoi. Need I say more? Please don't read if you're underage.

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine. If they were, Bleach would be a lot more interesting. Hohoho.

Anyways, on to the drabbles!

**[01] Ring**

When Grimmjow slides the ring onto Ichigo's finger, joining them for life, his kiss is surprisingly gentle, and a flushed Ichigo finds himself reluctantly forgiving the arrancar for making him wear the fluffy white bridal gown (that is, until, a smutty smirk crosses Grimmjow's face and, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist, he proceeds bend poor Ichigo backwards and brutally ravish his lips in front of Ichigo's stunned family and friends).

**[02] Hero**

Grimmjow is the only person in Ichigo's life who is strong enough to protect him, able to sweep him off his feet and carry him out of danger, and for the first time in his life Ichigo finds that he doesn't have to play the hero.

**[03] Memory**

When Ichigo wakes up on his bed, where he had fainted the night before, Grimmjow is gone, and last night is just a blur of gleaming sapphire eyes, overwhelming pleasure, muffled sobs and cries of ecstasy, but Ichigo _can_ remember one thing clearly: Grimmjow, thrusting hard into his shaking body, teeth gritted as though in pain, suddenly hissing quietly in Ichigo's ear, in a choked, almost inaudible voice, "_I love you."_

**[04] Box**

Ichigo can feel panic rising in his throat as he shoves frantically at the locked closet door; no, it wasn't claustrophobia, just the sudden realization that he was trapped in a small space with a horny arrancar.

**[05] Run**

Grimmjow, snarling at Orihime's timid footsteps, tucks the frightened girl under his arm and _runs_, because he knows that Ichigo's broken body is bleeding to death somewhere in the vast palace of Hueco Mundo, and he has to find him before it's too late.

**[06] Hurricane**

Surprisingly enough, Grimmjow was never the jealous type; sadistic and spiteful, maybe, but never jealous, and so everyone was surprised when one day he was swept away in a massive storm of possessive envy and actually ended up firing a grand rey cero at a certain orange-haired woman who had been looking at Ichigo for too long. (This was during episode 166 xD all his attacks seemed to be randomly aimed at her, ne?)

**[07] Wings**

The two of them are walking through square just littered with flocks of pigeons when a car backfires and all the birds suddenly take flight; for a moment, the noisy flapping of wings drown out all sound and the numerous gray bodies of the pigeons obscure everything, but despite the chaos, Grimmjow never steps back or lets go of Ichigo's hand, and when the birds are finally all gone, Ichigo turns his head and sees the arrancar still standing next to him, looking quite unruffled, and he knows that this is the way it'll always be.

**[08] Cold**

It's snowing heavily as Ichigo waits at the bus stop, so cold that his breath is visible every time he exales, but when the lean arrancar standing next to him gives him a naughty sidelong glance and gives his hand a gentle squeeze, Ichigo finds that he isn't really cold at all.

**[09] Red**

Ulquiorra's normally blank emerald eyes hold a spark of triumph as he swings his blade towards the unarmed shinigami, but just before the blade can pierce Ichigo's heart, Grimmjow steps in front of Ichigo and blood splashes the floor; Grimmjow doesn't make a sound, but Ichigo's cry of horror echoes off the walls of the palace.

**[10] Drink**

Grimmjow leaps up with fright, spilling his drink as Ichigo plasters himself to the arrancar, declaring, "I wuuuuve you Grimmjow," and Renji, howling with laugher, finally pulls himself together enough to explain to Grimmjow that Ichigo's a happy drunk (Renji's amusement is short lived, however, because a moment later he is tackled and molested on the dance floor by his captain, who happens to be a horny drunk).

How is it? Please review! Reviews help me improve :)


	5. 1sentence drabbles: Part 2

**Author Notes: **Here's the second half! By the way, these drabbles are a bit more lemon-y than the previous drabbles, so I've upped the rating to M. Anyways, the challenge was to write one sentence for each prompt. I hope you enjoy! :D

**Warning:** There are some mentions of smex in these chapters, and yaoi. Need I say more? Please don't read if you're underage.

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine. If they were, Bleach would be a lot more interesting. Hohoho.

Anyways, on to the drabbles!

**[11] Midnight**

Grimmjow always visited Ichigo at midnight, appearing out of nowhere and looking for all the world like a naughty angel, but Ichigo had once read that midnight was the hour when demons, ghosts, and devils of all sorts appeared, and was therefore not fooled.

**[12] Temptation**

Ichigo bit his lip _hard_, and vowed with all his might that no matter how deliciously tempting Grimmjow might look, (sitting at the table absently munching on a piece of toast, his blue eyes still lazy with sleep and his hair still wet and messy from their shower together) that he was _not_ going to jump him, and they were _not_ going to have sex on the dinner table, because that was where his family _ate_, and that was just dirty.

**[13] View**

Ichigo's face is burning with embarrassment, and he curses Grimmjow and his stupid kinky ideas as he pants breathlessly, his fingers delving and stroking as he works himself to completion, conscious of the arrancar's heated eyes boring into him as he writhes and gasps on the bed.

**[14] Music**

Ishida gloats about being able to play the piano and Ulquiorra once revealed his affinity for the violin, but Ichigo and Grimmjow both know that the whisper of a sword through the air is the only melody they'll ever need.

**[15] Silk**

Ichigo's wrists strain against the silk that ties him to the bed post, and he arches helplessly as the smirking Grimmjow does unspeakably dirty things to him, panting helplessly as he yanks fruitlessly at the unyielding material.

**[16] Cover**

Ichigo bolts up in bed, panting, and a moment later, is thrashing around in a bone-melting climax; when he's done, he yanks away his covers angrily, revealing a grinning Grimmjow.

**[17] Promise**

"G-grimmjow…y-you bastard, you've got be kidding me…no…Grimmjow…just open your eyes, you bastard, open your eyes…you promised you'd always stay with me!"

**[18] Dream**

Ichigo dreams of tumbling babies, with strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and is crestfallen for a moment when he awakes, until he remembers Urahara's sly wink and the former scientist's promise of help.

**[19] Candle**

All Grimmjow can remember since he entered Hueco Mundo is darkness, but that was before he met Ichigo; from the start, the scowling orange-haired teen became his sole source of light, his only source of warmth, and he knew from the start that though it might burn him, he would never be able to pull himself away.

**[20] Talent**

In all fairness, all Grimmjow did was lick his lips absentmindedly, but one look at Grimmow's tongue brings back all the memories of the previous night and all the things that tongue could do, and so Rukia looks on in confusion as Ichigo suddenly leaps towards Grimmjow and starts beating the surprised arrancar around the head.

Please review and tell me which ones you liked! :D


	6. 1sentence drabbles: Part 3

**Author Notes: **Part three is up! Again, a bit lemon-y.

**Warning:** There are some mentions of smex in these chapters, and yaoi. Need I say more? Please don't read if you're underage.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**[21] Silence**

The male species prides itself on a lack of excessive sentiment, and once upon a time, Ichigo decided that the reason that why he scarcely exchanged tender words with Grimmjow was that it would've embarrassed them both; however, in the end, Ichigo realized that it wasn't pride that kept him silent, but the fact that despite hours of thought and many sleepless nights, he still has not found any words that sufficiently describe the depth of his feelings for the Arrancar.

**[22] Journey**

"I'm going to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime," says Ichigo, but in his subconscious he knew that he was undertaking the journey in hopes of facing Grimmjow again.

**[23] Fire**

Although he still bore the scars of their previous fights, Grimmjow challenged Ichigo again and again, not because he liked fighting, as he had claimed, but because those battles were the only times that the fire in Ichigo's eyes burned for him and him alone.

**[24] Strength**

Grimmjow watches as Ichigo attempts to shoulder the burdens of others, even as he is already bent double with the weight of his own, and reflects that as strong as the boy is, Ichigo might just break if he keeps this up.

**[25] Mask**

Grimmjow thinks he's dreaming, wishes that he's hallucinating, when he looks at the shinigami and can't find a trace of that determined face, those fierce brown eyes under the hollow mask, and he wonders if he pushed the boy too far.

**[26] Ice**

Ichigo's heart freezes over in a coat of ice when Yamamoto declares that all arrancar who survived the fall of Aizen will be executed; he leaps to his feet, ignoring Grimmjow's surprised glance and Yamamoto's furious glare, and shouts at the old man, "_I will fight you in this_."

**[27] Fall**

Grimmjow was meant to be his enemy, but Ichigo lost the fight to convince himself of that the moment he looked into Grimmjow's eyes; they were lovely, unlike any shade of blue he had ever seen, and no matter how Ichigo struggled, he only fell deeper and deeper into those eyes with every glance.

**[28] Forgotten**

After training with the Vizards for a month, Ichigo, determined and confident, searched the skies for Grimmjow; he had forgotten, however, how one look from those proud blue eyes could make his heartbeat quicken, how just one smirk could reduce his legs to putty, and his faulty memory almost got him killed.

**[29] Dance**

Steel clashed on steel as the two blades collided, and the two figures streaked through the nighttime sky, locked in a deadly dance; this was their courtship, where sentiment was replaced by an adrenaline rush, where the steps were not learned but created.

**[30] Body**

Sometimes, after he sees Ichigo fight a particularly bloody, painful battle, Grimmjow decides that he needs to show the teen how to treat his body better, and so he'll tie Ichigo to the bed and wickedly, meticulously, soothes and caresses every part of the boy's body with his hands and then his tongue, and he never penetrates but he never stops before Ichigo comes at least twice, no matter how hard the shinigami begs.


	7. 1sentence drabbles: Part 4

**Author Notes: **FOUR 8D

**Warning:** Please don't read if you're underage.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**[31] Sacred**

Ichigo works his way down Grimmjow's body, tenderly, sweetly, and for once, Grimmjow, propped up on his elbows, is unsure of how to react; no one's ever treated him like this before.

**[32] Farewells**

Grimmjow pauses at the window and says, with a half smirk, "Until next time, shinigami," and Ichigo props himself up on the bed and retorts, "Next time, don't open the fucking gargunta in my room," but this casual goodbye cannot hide the uncharacteristic longing in both of their eyes, and Ichigo knows that they're both waiting for the day when they don't have to say goodbye.

**[33] World**

"I'll give you the world," Grimmjow says seriously, and Ichigo only snorts amusedly and shoves his lover, but as he opens his Christmas present from the arrancar the next day, his breath catches in his throat, because Grimmjow has given him a small globe, marked all over with red dots to signify the all the places they'll visit together (he didn't know Grimmjow could be this romantic).

**[34] Formal**

Isshin's bulging eyes take in Grimmjow's tattoos, his expression of bored contempt, his undeniably tall, lithe, _male_ form, and Ichigo has to plug up his ears as his father's anguished shriek rolls across the room.

**[35] Fever**

Ichigo sits on his bed, amused but gentle, running his fingers through Grimmjow's damp hair as the arrancar, looking pitiful and diminished in his feverish state, curls up on his lap.

**[36] Laugh**

Grimmjow, Ichigo reflects, always seems amused in some way – he cackles like a maniac when he's fighting, snickers meanly when he's teasing, and roars when he's genuinely entertained; however, Ichigo's personal favorite is hearing Grimmjow laugh when they're curled up together talking, because he's never more content than when he can just lie with his back against Grimmjow's chest, feeling the arrancar's amusement roll through both of them like waves.

**[37] Lies**

Grimmjow snapped, "I don't love you," and Ichigo had to laugh, because Grimmjow's ears always turned red when he lied.

**[38] Forever**

Standing together in front of Aizen, side by side, they look at each other, and without a word, promise each other an eternity; that they might fight together, live together, share every cut, every moment of pain and pleasure, sorrow and joy, now and forever, and that one day, no matter how soon it might be, whether it be just ten minutes away or seven decades, that they might die together, comforted by the fact that they would never have to live a second without the other one there, and so they charge at Aizen, together, without a single shred of hesitation or a wasted word.

**[39] Overwhelmed**

Ichigo struggles to fend off Grimmjow's hands, his body still trembling from his climax, but the arrancar ignores him, and, skillfully pinning Ichigo's hands above his head, continues to molest the teen's shaking body.

**[40] Whisper**

In response to Ichigo's frantic, whispered protests, Grimmjow hissed, with a few sadistic, hard, and well-placed thrusts, that he didn't care if Ichigo's sisters were in the house and that his family was asleep, and if Ichigo didn't want to wake them then he would have to be more quiet.


	8. 1sentence drabbles: Part 5

**Author Notes: **Last part is up!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**[41] Wait**

Unclenching his hands from the bedsheets, Ichigo frantically pushes himself up from the bed, panting and gripping at Grimmjow's forearms, "I'm fine, I'm fine, just don't move ye-AHHH!"

**[42] Talk**

Grimmjow seldom looks at Ichigo when Ichigo's talking, whether they're in a park or sitting facing each other in a café, but that's just how Grimmjow is; Ichigo knows that he's always listening.

**[43] Search**

Unohana stands helplessly by the bed, watching Ichigo, as the shinigami grasps Grimmjow's lifeless hand, brown eyes desperately searching the comatose arrancar's face for any sign of life, and Unohana, who has been in this hospital for thousands of years, has seen patients die and learned to feel pity but not sorrow, can't help but feel her eyes well up as tears drip down Ichigo's face and he whispers, "Don't leave me, idiot."

**[44] Hope (cont.)**

One day, months later, Ichigo falls asleep next to Grimmjow's bed during one of his frequent visits, and when he wakes up, Grimmjow's staring at him with those beautiful eyes that Ichigo though he'd never see open again, and Ichigo has never cried so hard in his life.

**[45] Eclipse**

The heavy ache from his gaping wounds, however painful, was completely eclipsed by the tearing agony that consumed him as he saw the Ichigo take Inoue's hand; Grimmjow didn't believe in giving up, but he hadn't realized he could hurt like this, and so, digging his claws deep into the gashes on his chest, he closed his eyes and willed himself to die.

**[46] Gravity**

Ichigo was sure that there was no _natural _attraction between himself and Grimmjow; he'd be in trouble if he had _naturally _fallen in love with a blue-haired (hot), arrogant (sexy), violent (delicious) hollow…

**[47] Highway**

Eyes squeezed shut and arms wound tightly around Grimmjow's waist, Ichigo reflects that he really should have known that Grimmjow in his human form _would_ choose a motorcycle over a car, and speed on it too.

**[48] Unknown**

Ichigo was always under the impression that his body wasn't particularly sensitive, but somehow, from the start, Grimmjow seemed to know every pleasure point on Ichigo's body (areas Ichigo hadn't even known existed), and Grimmjow always exploited them until the teen was trembling and helpless in his arms.

**[49] Lock**

Grimmjow has the most gorgeous fingers Ichigo had ever seen, long, slender, and strong; his fingers always look elegant, whether they're wrapped around Pantera's hilt or entwined with Ichigo's fingers.

(He totally does – check ep. 166 when he's releasing Pantera)

**[50] Breathe**

Grimmjow devours Ichigo with hot, hungry kisses, and Ichigo melts helplessly into his arms, but when Grimmjow kisses Ichigo gently, long fingers tangled in Ichigo's bright hair, sucking softly on his lower lip, it's only then that Ichigo is truly left breathless.

Finished! 8D

I'm currently working on a longer Ichi/Grimm plot which might take the form of a story, but right now I have no ideas for short drabbles. So if you have something you'd like to see written about, please review and give me ideas! X)


	9. Box

**Here's my first request drabble, done for ****-silvertongue. It deviates a **_**little**_** from my original 1sentence drabble, but I hope you don't mind :)**

9: [Box] – Ichigo's feeling naughty. And Grimmjow's a prude.

**Author Notes:** Ichigo seems to always be the one who's molested in private places. I must imagine that he feels naughty too, sometimes? 8D I have to admit, this drabble is not one of my masterpieces in terms of imagination and plot, but sometimes writing/reading PWP is fun! It's like comfort food :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it! But I _do_ own my stories.

**Warning: **Naughty stuff happens in this chapter! M-rated for a reason.

---------

[9] Box

----------

Mizuho was making eyes at Grimmjow.

No, really. She was actually _cooing_ at him, stroking his arm and offering him sweets and cakes in the most flirtatious manner. To Ichigo's amusement, even the usually fucking oblivious Grimmjow looked a little disturbed. The teen had to admit, though, that Grimmjow did look pretty hot in his gigai. He had a better sense of fashion than Renji, at least. And he looked damn good in jeans.

"But Nee-chan…" whimpered Keigo, from the side. "I thought you liked men with shaved heads."

Immediately Mizuho descended on him like an angry vulture. "WHO ASKED YOU?" She roared, headbutting him. Turning back to Grimmjow, hands clasped and eyelids a-flutter, she simpered, "Don't mind him! Have some more biscuits!"

"Biscuits?" echoed Grimmjow, with an ominous hint of a growl.

Ichigo interpreted the confusion and incredulity on Grimmjow's face as a sign of danger, and quickly stood up and cleared his throat. "Ahhmm – I think we should probably be going now. Right, Grimmjow?" He reached down and tugged hard at his boyfriend's arm, unable to conceal a small grin. One of the things that made the arrancar so attractive was the fact that Grimmjow did not seem aware of the fact that he was, in fact, fucking hot, and women (and sometimes men) were liable to swoon over him.

The four of them were suddenly silenced as voices were heard down the hall. Keigo's head whipped toward the door. "Mizuho!" he screeched. "Isn't dad bringing home some big-shot client today? We're not supposed to have people over!"

The dreamy expression on Mizuho's face quickly changed from besotted to panic-stricken. "Wait!" She screeched, grabbing Ichigo's arm and flinging him back onto the couch with an unnatural strength as he and Grimmjow tried to creep towards the door. "You can't leave that way! They'll see you!"

"What do you want us to do, jump out a window?" snapped Grimmjow, at the end of his patience.

"Is there a back door?" asked Ichigo, more intelligently.

"No, no no!" whispered Mizuho frantically, steering them towards a small door stationed a ways behind the living room couch. "You'll just have to stay here until they leave." She flung open the door to reveal a small walk-in closet. "You will have to keep your voices down," she hissed as she shoved them into the small space. "This closet is almost right behind the couch, and we'll most likely be able to hear any sounds you make. So," she leered, shoving her face into Ichigo's, "if I hear a single peep out of you before Dad and his client leave, I'll crush your balls!" And she slammed the door and locked it.

"Jesus Christ," muttered Ichigo, moving away from the door. There was a light switch in the closet and he flicked it on to reveal Grimmjow, standing not two inches from him. The tall arrancar looked down at him for a while, before moving to the back of the closet and grumpily seating himself.

Ichigo peered closer. Was Grimmjow sulking? He had seemed to be in an increasingly bad mood ever since he had been accosted by Mizuho early that afternoon. Suddenly, remembering Grimmjow's treatment of Inoue and Rukia (not to mention Loly and Menoly), Ichigo realized why.

"You don't like women very much, do you?"

"_No_." Grimmjow said flatly. "They're too screechy and weak and shit."

Ichigo knew he should probably say something in the defense of all the girls he knew (many of whom were indeed quite wonderful) but in the dim light Grimmjow actually looked a little _shaken_ by his encounter with Keigo's aggressive sister, and Ichigo found it so cute that before he knew what he was doing, he was kneeling next to Grimmjow and giving him a grinning peck on the lips.

Grimmjow's arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist and, pulling the teen into his lap, Ichigo found himself falling into a very heated, open-mouthed kiss. Grimmjow was sucking on Ichigo's tongue and Ichigo was trying not to lose his mind when they both froze, hearing the front door open, accompanied by a murmur of deep male voices. With a disgruntled groan, Grimmjow relinquished the shinigami's tongue with a soft _pop_ and wiped away the wetness that slid down Ichigo's chin. They both listened as a startlingly clear voice said, "Asano-san, what a wonderful house you have. And what lovely kids!"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in Grimmjow's arms. "Those voices sound awfully close."

Grimmjow slumped against the wall. "Fuck, this is going to be boring," he grunted, his eyes sliding shut. Ichigo slid off his lap, resting his head on Grimmjow's chest. He could hear the steady heartbeat of his boyfriend's gigai, and, still hot and bothered, he suddenly had an intense urge to do something naughty, to feel that heartbeat racing under his touch. Smiling to himself, he let his hand slide down Grimmjow's chest until it reached the waistband of the arrancar's jeans.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of his zipper being undone, but he didn't speak until he felt his jeans being pulled down to his knees. "Ichigo?" He bit back a startled exclamation as he realized that the shinigami had moved until he was in between Grimmjow's legs and was now yanking Grimmjow's boxers down. Grimmjow's eyes bulged. "What are you doing?" He snapped, flailing, but all he succeeded in doing was getting his arms tangled up in a nearby trench coat. The hanger jangled quietly, and the two of the flinched. "Fuck this!" Grimmjow attempted to pull his arm free, but Ichigo's long fingers closed suddenly over his wrist.

"Leave it." He murmured, his eyes on the door. "You'll only make more noise." Then, with a devilish smirk at his speechless boyfriend, he trailed his fingers across the sensitive insides of Grimmjow's thighs before wrapping his fingers around Grimmjow's hardened flesh and stroking gently. He grinned at Grimmjow's sharp inhale, and lifted his eyes to see a drop of sweat trickle down the side of his boyfriend's face.

"You aren't afraid of getting your balls crushed?" questioned Grimmjow quietly, amused but slightly perplexed, sliding his fingers under Ichigo's chin and tilting the boy's face towards his.

"Why are you concerned?" Ichigo murmured back. "She's not threatening _your _balls."

"I can't fuck you if you don't have any balls," hissed Grimmjow. "That's just fucking weird."

In response, Ichigo rubbed his thumb over the tip of Grimmjow's erection, and the arrancar's eyes drifted shut with a barely audible groan. As he started to pump more strongly, slender fingers stroking and squeezing the sensitive flesh, Ichigo reached up with his other hand and, threading his fingers through Grimmjow's hair, pulled him into a demanding, heated kiss. He was pleased with the slight tremors that ran up Grimmjow's lean frame, but he wanted more. Relinquishing his grip on Grimmjow's shaft, he bent down and licked a long, wet trail up the side of his boyfriend's erection, swirling his tongue around the tip and flicking it across the slit teasingly.

Grimmjow let out a muffled groan and a curse, aware that his breathing had grown ragged. He fisted his hand in Ichigo's hair and snarled, "Don't _tease _me…ngh…fucker." Ichigo grinned at him, before pinning Grimmjow's erection to his stomach with one hand and sucking hungrily at the base of his shaft. A pleasured shudder ripped through Grimmjow's body. Ichigo wasn't sure, but he thought he could detect the faintest coloring of a blush on Grimmjow's attractive features. Deciding that he'd teased the arrancar long enough, Ichigo started going down on Grimmjow in earnest, sucking hard and fisting what parts of Grimmjow's erection he couldn't fit into his mouth.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow's grip on Ichigo's hair tightened, his body going rigid, and then the arrancar arched with a hoarse grunt and Ichigo went pink at the taste of Grimmjow's pleasure. Suddenly a little self-conscious under Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes, Ichigo focused on zipping his boyfriend back up. "Hey, Ichigo…" the words were a low rumble, and even before he found himself hoisted by the collar against the side of the closet, Ichigo knew he was in trouble. Indeed, his boyfriend's eyes hard darkened to a shade just shy of black. Leaning in, the arrancar licked a hot, wet trail up the side of Ichigo's neck. "I don't think we're finished yet." Ichigo could've sworn that Grimmjow had just purred.

Ichigo could feel panic rising in his throat as he shoved frantically at the locked closet door, could feel the walls closing in; no, it wasn't claustrophobia, just the sudden realization that he was trapped in a small space with a horny arrancar. "Ahh…I think this is quite enough for one day?" he bargained weakly as Grimmjow slid his hand under Ichigo's shirt.

Even though his eyes were closed, Ichigo could practically _feel_ the arrancar smirking at him. "Oh no, Ichi. This doesn't end here." With a graceful flick of his wrist, Grimmjow tossed Ichigo to the floor. When the teen tried to sit up, he found himself pressed back to the floor of the closet by Grimmjow's hands on his shoulders. "I think we should take this _nice_ and _slow _so that they don't hear us, ne, Ichigo?" Ichigo moaned at the idea, knowing it was Grimmjow's form of payback for Ichigo's teasing earlier. He knew what would happen – Grimmjow would take him in painfully slow strokes, until Ichigo writhed under him and begged him to go faster – at which point Grimmjow would pound Ichigo through the floor.

The last thing Ichigo remembered was Grimmjow murmuring in his ear, "From what I can hear of the meeting, it sounds as though we have _lots _of time to kill. And if yer going to get mad at me tomorrow, remember who started this…" and Ichigo was arching and thrashing under Grimmjow's touch, biting his forearm in an effort to stay quiet…

………………………..

When a trembling Keigo opened the door three hours later, expecting a very pissed-off Ichigo, he found his classmate curled up in a fetal position with his head in Grimmjow's lap. "Ahh! Grimmjow-san!" Ichigo didn't know it, but his blue-haired, gangster boyfriend scared the shit out of Keigo. "I-I'm so s-sorry for the wait…"

Curiously enough, Grimmjow didn't seem angry. "No need to apologize," he said with a scary grin, tossing Ichigo's unconscious body over his shoulder. "No need to apologize at all." Then, sauntering over to the front door and kicking it open, Grimmjow left, leaving Keigo feeling oddly disturbed.

**I did consider writing the lemon scene, but I wanted to wait until my first GrimmIchi story to properly deflower the boy 0:)**

**Stay tuned!**


	10. Summer

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy with several different projects, but I promise to provide more doses of IchiGrimm in the future :) Speaking of projects, if you have time, make sure to check out my new story **Walk Two Moons**!

**Warning: ****Minor spoilers for the Arrancar Arc. ****This story takes place after the Winter War, and Ichigo has not regained his shinigami powers. **

* * *

The summer air hung hot and heavy on the hushed streets of Karakura town. The night was stiflingly still, and the streets were desolate in this midnight hour. "The witching hour," they called it, but there was nothing magical about the sweltering heat of this midsummer night.

A hole tore open in the sky.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stepped onto the streets of Karakura. The humid air pressed down on him, but he could scarcely acknowledge the heat for the knot of ice in his abdomen. Gone was the cocky smirk, the confident air that the arrancar always wore. His breath came in ragged pants, and his eyes were hunted and desperate. _Aizen has returned_. _Soul Society is in ruins._

_The king is dead._

Grimmjow strode swiftly up the street. He didn't have Ichigo's reiatsu to guide him, but he'd expected that. He had walked these streets so many times in the past that he no longer needed help. Within a few minutes, he was standing in front of the Kurosaki clinic.

One of the second-story windows gaped open in a futile attempt to ward off the summer heat. Grimmjow stared at it for a long moment before he leapt – a powerful, feline movement –onto the windowsill of Ichigo's room.

The room is dark, but he can just make out the outline of the sleeping teenager. Ichigo is lying on his back, one of his arms thrown back over his head. His deep, even breathing fills the room.

_He's sitting at the kitchen table, watching as Ichigo stirs something on the stove. The teenager plunks a plate of pasta down in front of him, beet-red and muttering something about never having cooked for anyone before. He takes a bite, grinning. It's delicious._

Grimmjow stares down at the ex-shinigami. He can feel the warmth radiating off the teenager's body, can hear his heart beat steadily, sense the hot blood that is pulsing under the teenager's skin.

_Ichigo's body is hard and lean under his hands, but at the moment, all that power is useless, as the shinigami is nowhere near in control. He arches helplessly as Grimmjow thrusts into him deeply, pushing him over the edge, and Grimmjow smirks to hear the shinigami scream his name._

The boy's trademark orange hair is carelessly, endearingly sleep-rumpled. His breathing is soft, and the sheets are tangled around his slender form as the shinigami tosses and turns restlessly on the bed. He looks young. Vulnerable.

_He's curled up with his head in Ichigo's lap, staring out the window as raindrops fall from a dismal gray sky. Ichigo's reading, absentmindedly threading his fingers through Grimmjow's bright hair. He closes his eyes in contentment at the soft caress and swallows nervously in an attempt to ward off the sentimental words that are on the tip of his tongue. _

Grimmjow took a deep breath, and plunged his hand through Ichigo's heart.

_I love you._

He'd meant for it to be fast, but Ichigo had always been a light sleeper. The teenager woke up the instant Grimmjow's fingers tore into his flesh, and the strangled cry that the former shinigami managed to choke out in the second before he died would haunt Grimmjow for an eternity.

Grimmjow jumped down from the window, and with gritted teeth, strode away from the Kurosaki clinic. His arm dripped blood with every step, but he shoved it in his pocket and kept walking. He never looked back.

Aizen was a sadistic and spiteful man, and the world as he knew it would never be safe again. Fuck the nightmares. Forget the emptiness.

_This is the only thing I can do for you. _

He would rather kill Kurosaki Ichigo a thousand times over than let him fall, completely defenseless, into Aizen's vengeful hands.

_I love you, Ichigo._


End file.
